Nick
Nick, labeled as The Bad Boy, is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars. Nick hates other bad boys. Literally. He would scratch their eyes out. To him, he's the only bad boy. But, deep inside him, he's a pretty cool guy. He likes to swim, and is really cool to hang around. He's also really funny. But of course, he doesn't want anyone to know that. Even though he's a tough guy, he still has a heart. Trivia *James, Skyler, Nick, Shawn, Boxe and Dex are the only contestants to have Black Hair. **Coincidentally, they are all in Total Drama All Stars. *It is possible that there is a attraction/possible relationship between him and Lauren. Gallery Team Walk of fame.png Nickarriving.png|Nick arrives Running.png Run Contestant.png V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|Nick and his team Walk of Fame. Elimination.png|Nick at the first Gilded Cavi Ceremony. NickrenEBGR.jpg|The Attraction between Nick and Lauren. New Canvas.png|Nick and Lauren in the water Nickdance.png|Nick dancing. Nickrenfirsimage.png|Nick flirts with Lauren. New Canvas60.png NewCanvas7.png Pre-Audition What's your best quality? -''' Smashing cars '''Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Rap * Red * Fason vs Jreddie * Pizza Describe your craziest dream -''' In Soviet Russia, dreams dream you. 'Best memory from childhood? '- Pushing that seriel killer off the building. Although, my mom said he was the landlord. I think she's lying. '''Most embarrassing moment at school? - Never had one. Ten years from now what are you doing? - What am I, pshycic? My dream date would be with __________, doing what? - My dream date would be with my right hand. In my bathroom. With a special kind of magazine (just kidding). It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less? - Sleep What do you think of the other competitors? * Alex - 'Big eyes * '''Boxe - '''He's such a copy cat. I mean, the Duncan look is so out. * '''Chris P - '''He's cool. I knew him before though. He was in this show called "Total Drama Cafeteria," which I was in also. * '''Clara - '*cough* Izzy. *cough* * 'Danny -' Eh. * 'Dex - '''Again, copy cat. * '''Erick - '''Lulz, he fails at being an antagonist. * '''James - '''What is Ronnie from Jersey Shore doing here? * '''Jenny - '''Eh. * '''Katelyn -' Eh. * '''Lauren - Well, um... well... um... *blush* * Linda - I have no idea what Shawn see's in her. * Shawn -''' Haven't met him that much. He seems kinda cool though, you know what I mean, mon? * '''Mariah - Eh. She's nice. And hot also. But if I even went near her, Chris would kill me. Oh well, I like someone else anyways. * Samantha '- She's way too fruity. * '''Serena -' Hot. * 'Skyler '- She is freaking fugly. Confessions '''Episode 1 *I'm staying HERE the whole Summer? Well that's just GREAT. *Actually, nevermind, I kinda found someone who might make my trip a little sweeter... *I used to be on the track team as a kid, so the running challenge was nothing for me. *I sincerly think James is on 'roids. Episode 2 *I'm actually kinda hoping that Shawn crushes his team while he's on top of the human pyramid. What? They deserve it for stealing OUR pom-poms. *James actually thinks he has a shot with Lauren. He should cut down on the 'roids first. *Hell yeah, we all knew that I was gonna be safe. Episode 3 *My mom taught me how to dance, so dodging the lasers were easy. *Anyone else liked this challenge mainly because the girls were bending down a lot? *No, I was not flirting with Lauren. I just liked her suit. Yeah. That's all. Episode 4 *Dammit, I had like no sleep. Boxe was snoring all night. *Meh, I'm used to being locked in a cage. *Best challenge ever. Girls? Hot? In their pajamas? Wewt. Categoria:Males Categoria:Characters Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame Categoria:Owenandheatherfan